Forever Forgotten Part:1
Plot Driscoll, stands directly outside the Plumber HQ, with an ID Mask in his hand. He equips the ID Mask to look like Ben, and proceeds to enter Max's Plumbing, going into the bathroom, then reaching the HQ. Grandpa Max says "Hey Kiddo", but Driscoll simply waves with a hint of a sinister grin. Driscoll then walks past a few plumbers casually, and goes into the elevator. After this he goes directly to the bottom of the HQ. Driscoll: (Looks at himself) Dressing up as this filth sickens me, but I've found what I've been looking for... Ben, who currently is Buzzshock, is flying around town, apparently looking for something. Buzzshock spots the Forever Knight Ninja, and laughs crazily. Buzzshock: Haha! (Electrocutes the Forever Knight Ninja) Shocking isn't it? (Laughs crazily and flies around) The Forever Knight Ninja turns around and begins shooting throwing-stars at Buzzshock. Buzzshock is hit by one and smacked into a fire-hydrant. Rushing back over to the ninja, he flies circles around and electrocutes it several times. The Forever Knight Ninja pulls out a laser sword and attempts to slice Buzzshock. Buzzshock: (Dodging laser sword) Too slow! (Laughs) '' Forever Knight Ninja: ''(Jumps high in the air and throws explosive throwing-stars at Buzzshock) Buzzshock: (Gets hit and blasted into a trashcan) So you wanna play dirty, huh? (Times out) Ben: Cause I don't! (Gasps) The Forever Ninja is about to attack Ben, but it suddenly stops moving and acts as if it is under malfunction. It then runs away swiftly, much to Ben's confusion. Ben gets out of the trashcan and wipes trash off of him, in disgust. After this, Hobble runs to Ben from behind me, and shouts for his attention. Ben: (Groans) What do you ''want, Hobble? Hobble: ''(Panting) Your help! The world is in danger, danger! Ben: Hobble, what is it?! (Panicking) Vilgax attacked? There's another Time War? Answer me, answer me!!! Hobble: No, even worse! (Pauses) No, wait...Something one fourth as worse! Driscoll has full control of Plumber Headquarters, and all locked up all the Plumbers! Ben: ...What? How is that even possible?! Hobble: He sneaked in somehow, and apparently went to the lower section of the HQ! After that, we lost complete power! Then, in a complete flash, Driscoll's Robot-Ninja incapacitated each every last one of us! Except me, of course. Ben: Except you? What, it felt sorry for you already? (Laughs) Hobble: (Sarcastic) Funny...but I was actually on Surveillance duty...heehee. I escaped just in time to contact you! From what I know now, Driscoll is doing some sort of operation to the Plumber's informational computers, and all the Plumbers in the HQ are locked in a cell, crowded together. Ben: (Gasp) Grandpa Max! Oh, no! Hobble: No, I don't think I saw him put Magister Tennyson in a cell. Weird, huh? Ben: Exactly! Grandpa and Driscoll weren't exactly "best of friends". We've got to hurry and get to them, before... Hobble: Yeah, apparently I've got reports of a robotical ninja wreaking havoc on Bellwood...so.... Ben: Right! We take on the Ninja Knight, first. Hobble: But Magister Tennyson! We need him, and all the help we can get! Ben: No. Grandpa would've wanted me to worry more about several random lives, than just one important life. Let's get moving, Hobble. Hobble: But- ...Ok. Ben and Hobble go downtown Bellwood only to find a rather frightening scene of the Forever Knight Ninja destroying cars and scaring innocent bystanders. Ben goes into action and dashes behind a truck for cover. Hobble shudders in fear and cautiously stumbles over to a safe distance and aims his blaster at the Ninja. Ben: Ok, no more games! (Hits Omnitrix) '' Kickin Hawk: BAWK! ''(Screeches like hawk and jumps over truck to embrace the Forever Knight Ninja in a fight) Looks like your chicken is cooked! Kickin Hawk lunges at the Ninja with his foot, but it grabs it and slings him against the wall of a store. '' Kickin Hawk: BA-CAWK! That the best you got, Tin man? ''(Rapidly punches Forever Knight Ninja) Hobble: I think you've got this under control..heh. (Lowers weapon) Kickin Hawk: (Looks at Hobble in anger) Oh, you are such a- (Double kicked onto the ground by Ninja) ''No fair! ''The Forever Knight Ninja pulls out his laser sword to strike Kickin Hawk, but Hobble shoots concussion beams at it from an ideal distance. The ninja then takes off in a hurry, as if it has something to do. '' Kickin Hawk: Where does he have to go in such a hurry? ''(Times out) Hobble points out to Ben that the Ninja is apparently controlled by Driscoll and asks if that tells him anything. Ben realizes exactly what Driscoll is attempting and tells Hobble to brace himself. '' Hobble: Wha..why?! ''(Shivering in fear) Ben: Humor me! (Hits Omnitrix) Unknown Alien: Ah, this one is a newbie...but let's go with Terrible Dactyl! Hobble: Meh...lame. Why not just Terror Dactyl? It rolls better off the tongue, man. Terror Dactyl: (Glaring at Hobble) Whatever, dude. (Grabs Hobble in his talons and takes off in flight) Terror Dactyl soars the sky very quickly, and sees people running and driving away in fear of something. Hobble and him both know that this can only mean the corrupt Forever Knight Ninja is up ahead causing trouble for everyone. Hobble: (Looks down ''and ''Notices how high up he is) WAHHH! Please..don't drop me! (Crys in fear) Terror Dactyl: Now as tempting as that sounds...(Hit by explosive throwing star) ''Ahhck!! (Drops Hobble in confusion of the explosion)'' Hobble: NO! HELP MEEEEEEE... (Voice trails off as he plummets down to the ground) Terror Dactyl: Oh for the love of...(Swoops down and catch Hobble by his legs, and places him on top of building) ''Ok, now that the big baby is taken care of ''(Hobble shouts "Hey!") ''me and you can have our little joust, aye Knighty? ''(Rushes at the Forever Knight Ninja) Quickly withdrawing his throwing-stars, the Ninja chucks them all at Terror Dactyl, who spits fire and melts them all, instantly. The Ninja then takes out three energy shurikens and launchs them at Terror Dactyl, who just eats them. Terror Dactyl: (Burping fire) Needs salt! (Opens mouth and releases huge fireball at the Forever Knight Ninja, effectively destroying it) Hobble: Hey! (Leaping down from the building and falling on his face) Ow... Terror Dactyl: (Helps Hobble to his feet) Seriously? Hobble: (Rubs head) Yeah... Suddenly, a holographic image projects above the broken pieces of the Forever Knight Ninja. The holographic depicts Driscoll, who is presently talking. Driscoll (Hologram): My, my, Ben Tennyson! I was going to send a holographic message much later, but I was alerted of my Forever Knight Ninja's destruction. Such a bad sport, thou are.. Terror Dactyl: Cut to the chase, Driscoll. Driscoll: If thou must ''know, I've infiltrated the Plumber Headquarters and have successfully locked all the active Plumbers in a cell. But, since one pesky little vermin managed to escape, you probably knew that already. Fact of the matter is, you've lost even when you think you've accomplished something! Terror Dactyl: So the Ninja was a diversion to buy you time, right? Driscoll: Clever, Tennyson, clever. Yes, it was diversion which helped me preform my greatest hit. ''(Reveals old teleporter pod) Terror Dactyl: You serious? That thing hasn't worked since the Plumbers created it years ago! We just kept it around to for extra box space. Hobble: (Peeks from behind Terror Dactyl) It's true! Terror Dactyl: (Pushes Hobble aside) What exactly are you getting at, Driscoll? Driscoll: By managing to reach the data files of your HQ, I hath recovered crucial details and facts. Not only that, but also had enough time to go and retrieve my old Plumber suit which was confiscated a while back. Such joy, it was, to regain my old suit. (Laughs) ''Now, the moment of truth... ''(Pulls out remote control device from pocket and flips switch) (Teleporter pod activates, which red electricity surrounding it) '' ''The teleporter pod is empty, and Terror Dactyl smiles and laughs stating that Driscoll failed without him even being there to stop him. Hobble then stops Ben's laughter and points something out in the background of the holographic message. Terror Dactyl then reverts back to Ben and notices it too. Hobble: Is that... Ben: No...couldn't be. ''(Squints eye hard) '' ''The holographic message then shows that somehow, Sir George, who wields an unknown sword, is standing alive beside Driscoll who laughs and ends the Holographic message. '' Ben: Awww man... Characters * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Plumbers * Hobble * Citizens of Bellwood Villains * Driscoll * Forever Knight Ninja (Destroyed) * Sir George (Revived) Aliens Used * Buzzshock (First appearance) * Kickin Hawk (First appearance) * Terror Dactyl (First appearance) (Unlocked this episode) Trivia * Somehow, Sir George is brought back to life and is allies with Driscoll, showing he is bad. * The Forever Knight Ninja is destroyed. * Technically, Hobble named Terror Dactyl. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends